beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas McNair
Thomas "Tom" McNair is a werewolf who used to live with his adoptive father in Barry Island, but after his adopive father's death, he took residence at Honolulu Heights with Hal York and Annie Sawyner. It was at first believed that he was born with the werewolf curse, but it was later revealed that he was infected. Biography 'Series 3' When Tom was very young, his biological parents were killed by McNair during a transformation, and Tom was infected with the werewolf curse. When McNair discovered this, he adopted Tom and lied to him that he had inherited the curse. While Tom is eating at a cafe, McNair is kidnapped by vampires, bundled into the back of a van and dragged into a familiar situation. Despite being able to sense that his father was being beaten by the group he was not fast enough to save him, reaching the scene as the car drove away. Soon after, Thomas was spotted by George in a forest. The two of them had chickens attached to ropes, "circling the chickens". Both deduced that the other was a werewolf and whereas George wanted to talk, Thomas fled the scene. Later on, Vincent, the creepy leader of the vampire nest, forced Thomas's father to fight and kill a human inside a cage for entertainment. Vincent taunted McNair from behind the cage wall later on in the evening when everyone had left the area, just leaving the two of them. Fortunately for McNair, Thomas snuck into the warehouse and staked the vampire before freeing his father. The two fled before any more vampires found them, with Thomas informing his father that he had found other werewolves (namely George). George and Nina made contact with Tom and McNair later on when seeking information about Nina's current pregnancy. Tom believed that he had been born a werewolf, inheriting the gene from McNair and his murdered wife, but a DNA test carried out by Nina revealed that Tom wasn't McNair's son; McNair admitted that he had actually killed Tom's parents during an early transformation and taken Tom in after realising that he had infected the boy. Tom initially rejected McNair for lying to him, but the two reconciled after McNair and Mitchell teamed up to save them from vampires who had trapped them in a cage. The two returned to the hotel the following full moon, only for McNair to be killed by Herrick. The following day, Tom buried McNair's body and, enraged at McNair's death, arrived at the Werewolf Fight warehouse. He was about to kill Herrick in revenge, when Mitchell convinced Tom that Herrick didn't deserve it. Tom later went with George to the hospital to see Nina. 'Series 4' A few months later, Tom was working in a cafe while hunting vampires on the side, particularly interested in finding the vampires responsible for Nina's death. Although he accidentally led George into a trap that resulted in them being locked in a warehouse while George's daughter was abducted, he and Annie later worked together to find the two when George was captured by the vampires as well. With George having fatally damaged his body when he triggered a partial transformation without the full moon, one of his last requests was for Tom to take his place as his daughter's guardian alongside Annie. (Eve of the War) A few days later, a ghost; Pearl, another werewolf, Leo and a vampire; Hal came to the house. At first, Tom and Hal are very hostile towards one another but a friendship blossoms between the two of them over the course of the series. (Being Human 1955) Tom meets Allison and immediately likes her, the two soon form a strong friendship followed by a relationship, however, Tom asks her to leave to protect her from being a killer. (Puppy Love) In "The War Child", it is revealed that Tom was never planning to build a pool in the back garden but was gathering materials to build a bomb which he plans to use to blow up the old ones. However, Annie uses the bomb to kill them and passes over leaving Tom and Alex to help Hal through his detox. 'Series 5' TBA Personality Tom is emotional, wide eyed and naive, yet strong and determined when he needs to be. Since he has spent the majority of his life living in the woods and learning how to kill vampries with his dad, Tom is uneducated with in some areas like "chatting up women" or "negotiating with vampires". So, many have seen Tom as stupid, however, he is a expert in action and fighting. He has a passion for his close ones and a hatred for vampires. His way of speaking can be described as 'chavy' because of his poor grammar and Hal has commented on his grammar a couple of times. One of his main hobbies is wood crafting. It is unknown what football team he supports, but he shows a dislike for Manchester United. He has a lot of respect for not only general people, but for women too and hates the fact that some women (like Porn stars) show off their body. Relationships Anthony McNair McNair raised Tom since he was just a baby. Even though he accidently killed his adopted son's parents from a werewolf transformation, he still raised Tom like he was his own and raised him to a paticular life style; living in a caravan in the woods and kill vampires. Tom looked up to McNair like he was his real father, but this is probably because Tom use to believe that he really was his biological father for many years, until Nina did DNA test and revealed that they were not biologically related at all. McNair lied to Tom by telling him that he was his real father and that his mother was killed by vampires. Once Tom found out that it was lie, he attacked his father and forced him to tell the truth. Tom was close to moving out of the caravan and going off to live on his own, however McNair saved him from being killed in one of the vampire's "dog fights" which must of convinced Tom to stay with McNair despite all he had done to him. Tom was devastated at McNair's death and buried him and even attempted to get revenge on his murderor. Hal York At first, Tom and Hal had a lot of cold opinions and hatred for each other because of their huge differences in personality. Hal constantly commented on Tom's "chavvy" accent, made fun of his werewolf nature and his lower intelligence. They were also quite close to killing each other once, but when they set their differences aside and both work together to protect Eve and work at the cafe, the two gain a mutual fondness for each other and it later kindles into the two becoming best friends. Tom and Alex agree to help Hal manage his condition and Tom even says that he wants to help him because he's his "best mate". Annie Sawyer When Tom and McNair first arrived at the house, Annie and Tom never properlly communicated to one and another onscreen. However, when Nina died, Tom came to tell Annie and George about the whereabouts of the vampires who killed her. Once George died from his partial transformation, Tom and Annie adopted Eve and Tom began to live at the house with Annie. Soon, Annie and Tom became much closer and after awhile, Annie becomes a sort of "mother figure" to Tom and tells him of the wrongs and rights of naive Tom's actions. Allison Larkin This girl saw the video posted by Cutler on youtube of Tom and George transforming. Their relationship can be seen as a "yin and yang" like relationship. Both are almost opposites, but are still very attracted to one and another. She met Tom and the two soon formed a relationship as he taught her to slay vampires. As the two are about to have sex, Tom decides against it, thinking he has turned her into a killer, but she denies this. Later, he asks her to leave, after kissing her, and, after some initial refusement, she leaves. Tom says he has a plan to show up and surprise her but Cutler warns him off it. It is unknown whether or not she will have a major role is Series 5. Eve Sands While living with only Annie at the house, Tom also helped Annie take care of George and Nina's baby; Eve. Tom treated Eve very well and almost like a little sister, saying he "loves her to bits". However, at first, he never believed she was the War Child and always thought of her as a normal baby. Nina Pickering When Tom and his father were staying at Honolulu Heights, Tom started to become attracted to Nina and attempted to have a relationship with her, but she rejected him. Even when Nina told him that she was going out with George, Tom even tried to say they could start a "pack". When Nina was badly injured, Tom went to the hospital to see her, showing that he still must of had some feelings for her. He also helped George avenge her death and Tom told George that "he knew her enough". George Sands Tom and George had few interactions with each, until later on in George's life when Tom stood by his side. During his second stay at Honolulu Heights, George told Tom that he should be "out having the time of his life" since he was in his early twenties, but Tom didn't agree. Sometime after Nina's death, Tom visited George to help him get revenge on the vampires for killing Nina. When they transformed together in a warehouse, they had a big arguement about Tom wanting to rekindle his days of when he and McNair killed vampires by seeing George as McNair, but George said "he isn't his f**cking father" and Tom replied with "you ain't nobody's father...". Abilities Tom has, on occasion, displayed strength equal to or greater than vampires. He has engaged in combat with vampires numerous times throughout the series, often killing them with ease or breaking their necks. Toms blood is leathel to Vampires and he can use this as a weapon to kill vampires he also has a strong sense of smell wich he can use to find people. Appearances Tom has appeared in 12 episodes in total. Trivia *Tom is the second reccuring character to later become a main character (first one being Nina). Category:Werewolves Category:Characters Category:BBC Characters Category:Males Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Living Category:Being Human BBC